


Office Space

by izzylawliet



Category: VIXX
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: "acquaintances hyukbin who just got out of college and they somehow ended up applying for the same company but only one of them can have the spot and they're competitive as fuck to prove who's the better employee but uhhh kinda kiss kiss fall in love throughout the trial period"submission for sayusaybin fic fest





	Office Space

Anticipation was Hongbin’s least favorite thing to experience. Guilt, he could handle; fear he could deal with; anticipation left him aching in ways that he wasn’t sure that he would ever be able to properly process. It left his heart clenched and his palms sweaty and his brain a mess of ‘what ifs’. 

Hongbin adjusted the jacket that he wore, having been in his best dress while waiting for the results of the exam he had taken. He had been vying for this job for  _ months _ and only now has there been an opening. It was a highly sought after opening, one that didn’t only pay well and had great benefits, but was a sure-fire way to propel your career to make the top salary that would set you for life. Hongbin had gone to school for five years to get this job, working harder than necessary and taking extra courses just so his resume looked extra padded, giving him the upper hand when compared to the other candidates. 

Despite feeling confident in his abilities, he felt a sense of dread that he had dropped the ball at some point. 

“Hongbin?!” The sound of his name drew his attention from where he had been staring a hole into the wall, anything to keep from fidgeting and running a hand through his impeccably styled hair. He was met with the sight of a fellow classmate, one he hadn’t seen in months and had been partnered with many times while in school. 

“Ah— Sanghyuk?” Hongbin is shocked at himself that he had remembered the name after all this time — how long exactly had it been? 

The man stood as tall as Hongbin remembered him being. His form was broad and the jacket he wore was fitted just perfectly to the curve of his muscled shoulders. His hair was black now — as it had been many colors of brown during school — and perfected in a way that Hongbin imagined would still be so soft to touch if he’d ever be lucky enough— 

Those thoughts were pushed  _ far _ from his mind as he rose from his seat and met Sanghyuk’s offer of his hand, shaking it firmly as that bright smile greeted him. 

“Oh wow, it’s been so long! What, eight months?” Yes, eight months. That’s how long it’d been. Hongbin met the smile with one of his own and their hands both fell to their sides. Small talk was not his forte, but it seemed that Sanghyuk had remembered that fact. “Wow, what are the chances that we’d run into each other here?” 

“Well, this is the most sought after web designing company in Seoul. We both graduated for this field.” Hongbin stated, maybe too blandly, maybe too condescendingly. Though his comment earned him a brighter smile from the other man. 

“I guess you’re right. Doesn’t that make me look stupid?” 

Hongbin’s lips curved into a slight smile, one that was less reserved, less judgmental, and it didn’t yet occur to him that they were both there for the same position, one which had a limited amount of spots available. And from what he remembered, Sanghyuk had gone to the same trouble that he had in school to soup up his resume for this career. He took his seat with Sanghyuk at his side, filling the silence and the time by idle conversation in which Sanghyuk led the way of, guiding it and leaving the pressure off of him to find questions to ask. It was how their partnership had worked in their time in school. 

*

The candidate pool had originally been of one-hundred-twenty, with an interview that took place in front of a panel of managers, four of them who were not kind about their questioning and were thorough about the background of each candidate. Nothing shameful could be present even in one’s personal life if they intended to make it forward in the hiring process.

The second culling had dwindled that down to seventy and had been the exams in which Hongbin had been nervous to take despite being entirely prepared for. It had occurred over a course of three days and Hongbin had thought he’d failed it entirely by the time he got to the third portion and was completely burned out. He was sure that he would be booted out. 

But thirty-five candidates remained in the conference room by the end of it and Hongbin found that he was still sitting next to Sanghyuk when all was said and done. There were packets being passed around the room, explanations of what was expected of the next elimination process. It was a project that Hongbin had a feeling he would do well with, one that he actually felt confident with. Though as they were continuing to explain their expectations, the number of final candidates were announced. 

Hongbin’s heart felt heavy in his stomach, having dropped down there somewhere around an hour ago when the pressure had really been piled on. 

“So five candidates, huh?” Sanghyuk’s voice disturbed Hongbin from his thoughts and he looked carefully up at the other man who he had spent just enough time with to not feel entirely uncomfortable for having been approached out of nowhere. It was fine with him that he was spoken to, although.. 

Sanghyuk had also passed into the group of thirty-five candidates and the chances that they would both be able to receive an offer were quite slim. Which meant that the other man had become competition rather than just a friendly face in the group. 

“Yeah…” Hongbin glanced away, noticing the other many candidates leaving the building. There was a change in the atmosphere and a tension that was near palpable. Hongbin felt his hands start to twitch and so he fidgeted with the packet of papers in his hands that detailed what was to be expected of him come next week when the final test would begin. “So...I’ll see you on Monday?” He offered with a curious glance, unsure if it was something that should appropriately be spoken — they were about to be competing against one another. 

Sanghyuk pressed his hand forward and Hongbin took it out of habit. They shook hands even if their entire demeanors were much more guarded than they’d been just an hour prior. 

“I’ll see you Monday. Take care.”

Hongbin made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat in response. Their hands fell away from each other and the taller male was making his way down the steps of the building and into the crowd on the sidewalk — but he couldn’t disappear when he stood so much taller than most others and Hongbin maybe stood watching him for too long. 

*

The room that was set up for the candidates was more or less just the conference room with a plethora of desks and cubicles prepared for their work space. They were all told to use their own devices for familiarity’s sake. Hongbin was tucked away in a corner, having been one of the first to arrive and claiming his spot for the duration of the testing portion of the hiring process. He was next to a window that brought in just the right amount of light at the right angle that it brightened his desk without causing a glare over his laptop. 

It was early in the morning, nearly an hour before they were told they must arrived and Hongbin had been the first to do so. He hadn’t really cared as he drank his coffee and started to develop what he could for the base of his project. The guidelines were not specific and it was clear that they weren’t meant to be for a reason. From what Hongbin had learned, there were three different projects that were randomly handed out — though that was completely irrelevant to his work at that moment. 

“Good morning, Hongbin. Why am I not surprised that you’re here early?” That voice… it sent a shiver like sensation down Hongbin’s spine like it had when they had worked together. But now was definitely not the time to think about that. It was  _ not _ the time to think about those times in which their hands lingered and brushed against one another, or when their gazes would lock late nights in the library — no, definitely not time to think about that. 

“Because it’s always good to be earlier than early.” Hongbin responded, not really giving Sanghyuk the time of day. He had a lot of work that he wanted to accomplish that day and this was not a project that would be half-assed in the slightest. 

“Of course. Here, I brought you a coffee. I know how much you drink in the morning.” 

There wasn’t much else said between them. Had Hongbin even spoken a ‘thanks’ when he had taken the coffee? He supposed that it didn’t matter because Sanghyuk had walked away and taken up his own work at another desk by the time that it occurred to him that he may not have after all. 

*

The checkpoint that had occurred at the end of the week had taken everyone by surprise. Hongbin felt his heart beating madly in his chest as he stood among the other candidates who looked just as spooked as he did. It was announced that some of the supervisors were displeased with the work that was being performed by some of the candidates and to save everyone time, they would be eliminated before the conclusion of the project. 

Hongbin felt his palms go sweaty near immediately. He had stuck them in his pockets to hide the nervousness he felt, though was unable to help how he became obviously startled when Sanghyuk’s larger form stood next to his, their shoulders brushing together in a purposeful movement from the taller male. 

“Why are you worried?” Sanghyuk whispered with a chuckle to his tone. It was not something that Hongbin knew how to answer, nor did he feel that it was even the appropriate time to ask such a thing. Hongbin shot a  _ look _ towards him from where he stood, knowing that they needed to keep their voices down while the manager spoke. “You and I both know that your work is good enough for this job.” 

“ _ Hush _ .” Hongbin responded in an urgent whisper that actually drew more attention than he meant for it to. There were gazes directed towards him in particular and Hongbin felt his cheeks flare in response. It was not something that he had expected, nor had he appreciated it; he expressed this by directing a glare to the man in question. 

Sanghyuk chuckled.

“I’m not worried for you. Though, you would be surprised by the things I’ve learned in the past year. So maybe you should be after all.” 

Hongbin’s gaze sharply turned to Sanghyuk who only laughed under his breath once more before turning his attention back to the front when names were starting to be listed off. The shock of Sanghyuk’s statement had left Hongbin too stunned to actually listen and worry he’d hear his name next. 

His name was not called.

*

“You know, we can still talk to each other, right? We used to talk all the time in school.” 

Hongbin raised his head from the notebook he had laid out before him. He was writing along the margins of the neatly written page — all research and information that was needed for his website design. It may have been their break time, which Hongbin was taking full advantage of in the sense that he was eating what he could while also working on his project. 

“What?” He asked with a tip of his head, his black hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it aside. 

“We can be friends.” Sanghyuk stated as he took a seat across the empty table from Hongbin. Hongbin’s demeanor was closed off and no one else really wanted to associate with him. Hongbin also did not care for making friends. 

“Why would you say that?” 

Sanghyuk’s laugh as an answer was not what Hongbin had been expecting and a scowl formed over his brow at the audacity of the other male. But the other did not seem to notice, or maybe he just didn’t care. There was a certain aloofness about him that didn’t resonate well within Hongbin, and the lack of stress that surrounded the other was infuriating in the sense that how did he  _ not _ feel the pressures of it all? Hongbin felt that he was about to collapse under the weight of it all, and yet Sanghyuk…

“Because we can be. We were friends in school, at least I thought we were friends, and I hate that we had fallen out of touch after graduation.” 

Something about the way that Sanghyuk was looking at him made Hongbin feel uncomfortable. Was there something sinister about his offer? Was he trying to worm his way next to Hongbin and find weaknesses that he could improve on himself? How did Hongbin know he was genuine? 

He wouldn’t trust him. 

“Not going to happen.” Hongbin stated clearly. He couldn’t trust that Sanghyuk would use something like this against him and he wasn’t sure he could risk that. His whole career was riding on getting one of the few limited spots that were offered. If he had to burn bridges in the process, then Hongbin would do so. He didn’t need allies this stage in the game. 

It seemed that the negative response that Hongbin gave caught Sanghyuk off guard. The other male’s smile fell and his eyes widened fractionally. It’s clear that he had not expected such an answer. Hongbin found that he felt  _ something _ twinge in his chest; was that guilt? By the time that he was realizing that maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh, Sanghyuk was rising from the table and making it quite clear that he got the message. 

“Then I wish you luck, Hongbin. You might actually need it.” He stated with a tone that pried under Hongbin’s skin and made him wonder if he would regret spurning a friendship with the man. 

He had a feeling that he would find out later. 

*

A week later and the candidates find that their project would be interspersed with group work that would need to be completed within a timeframe of three days. It was not something Hongbin approved of, not when it was clear he would much rather work alone. He supposed it would make sense they would be forced to do group work — this wasn’t a company in which solo work took the mantle. 

But of course, Sanghyuk had been placed in the group with the two others that had joined Hongbin in the back side of the room, surrounding a desk that was a mess of computers and papers.

Hongbin couldn’t recall who raised their voice first. One moment, he was trying to code a page, and then the next he was in the middle of a near screaming match with the other male he quickly realized may be the first person he would ever truly despise.

“You’ve got to be  _ kidding _ me! You deleted all my work!” Sanghyuk spoke with a harshness that Hongbin found he did not appreciate. He stared up at the other male with a fire burning behind his gaze. 

“It was wrong! All of it was glitched and I couldn’t even get it to refresh! Did you think that that was  _ good _ ?!” Hongbin don’t like confrontation, but, if his name was going to be on this project, then it sure as hell was going to be a good one that spoke of his skill.

“You  _ asshole _ .” 

Their argument may have bought the attention of some others around them, but neither man seemed to notice in the slightest. They were too engrossed with staring the other down and flat out refusing to relent in the slightest. It was petty, maybe, and Hongbin could have gone about it a different way, but it was too late now to fix it. 

“Now I’m going to have to spend the rest of the day repeating what I did!”

“Hell no! What you had was  _ abysmal  _ and I won’t let my name be put on that!”

“It wasn’t finished! I needed to get back to it, but I  _ wasn’t done _ .”

Hongbin seemed to hesitate that that. It hadn’t occurred to him that Sanghyuk may not have been finished. He had just assumed—

“Oh my god. You just assumed that I was  _ that _ incompetent.” Sanghyuk’s words were spoken with a bite that made Hongbin visibly flinch, he really hadn’t  _ meant _ anything by his actions, but there was no denying that he had meant  _ something _ .

“Sanghyuk—“

“No! I don’t even want to fucking  _ hear _ it. Now get out of my way so I can fix what you did.”

Sanghyuk went as far as to bodily push Hongbin out of the way and to sit at the table to start working. Hongbin would have said something if not for the pit of guilt that settled in his stomach. He hadn’t meant… 

“Are you just going to stand there? I can’t work with you hovering off my shoulder like that.” Sanghyuk snapped and it caused Hongbin to flinch obviously. 

“I’m going to get coffee.” Hongbin’s near whispered words were ignored by the man he directed them at. He was ignored and it was hardly a surprise at this point. He didn’t deserve to be acknowledged after what he did. 

*

Things were quieter from that point on. It had already been tense since the day that Hongbin had rejected Sanghyuk’s offer of friendship, but this… this was a whole new level of scorn was not something that Hongbin had accounted for. 

The group project had been finished and had passed them all through the sudden eliminations. Clearly, they wanted the pressure and stress to pile up — like there wasn’t enough of that to begin with. Hongbin wasn’t doing too well under it all, but he knew he could withstand whatever the company threw at him. What wasn’t as easy to handle was the way that Sanghyuk seemingly went out of his way to make things more difficult for him. 

“Oh, the printer is jammed. They said it’ll be an hour before support can get up here to fix it.” Sanghyuk stated when Hongbin stepped into the copier room. It caused his jaw to clench and set squarely as he did his best not to angle his head up to look at the taller man. He wouldn’t bare his neck like that — wasn’t that some primal, subconscious show of submission or something? “Guess you’ll have to wait till then.” 

Hongbin didn’t realize his eyes narrowed in a glare until he saw the way that Sanghyuk’s lips curved into a smirk. It had him grinding his teeth. 

“Is there a problem with that?” 

“No.” Hongbin answered with a bitterness to his tone. It only caused Sanghyuk’s smirk to turn into a haughty grin and his words to retain that irritating mirth. 

“Didn’t think so. Now.. do you wanna get out of my way so I can get back to work? Some of us actually have things to do. Not all of us can sit around, look pretty, and expect to get the job.” 

It was a snort of amusement that startled Hongbin from his stupor when Sanghyuk sidestepped him. The other man left without another word, leaving Hongbin in the room with a man he’d never seen before. He was sitting across the room, sifting through papers — or had been up until he just  _ stopped _ to watch the progression of Hongbin’s and Sanghyuk’s disagreement. 

“Do you have something to say, Mr. …” Hongbin asked, trying not to sound as caustic as he felt in that moment. 

“Lee Jaehwan. But no, I have nothing to say! Carry on!” The chipper inflection had Hongbin grinding his teeth together all over again. 

He pretended not to hear the laugh that trailed him before the door shut all the way behind him. 

*

“You need to take that back.” Hongbin spoke between clenched teeth and the anger caused his cheeks to flush as he stared at Sanghyuk through the mirror. The taller man was washing his hands, just slightly bent over the one of two sinks in the small bathroom. They were alone in the echoing room. 

“Take what back?” 

“That fucking report you turned in. I just received a warning because of you!” Hongbin’s voice is less than kind and calm like it would normally be, lacking all patience as he glared at the man he knew had been out to sabotage his chances for this position. 

“Who said I reported you to anyone? I should, though. Deleting my work and trying to take credit for something that you didn’t do.” Sanghyuk finished washing his hands and turned around to face the smaller man. He had a smirk on his lips that only infuriated Hongbin further. His hands were curled into fists at his sides.

“I did no such thing! How was I supposed to know that—” 

“By asking!” Sanghyuk’s voice raised slightly to speak over him, silencing him in the process as they both stood in the too small bathroom, airing their grievances to one another. “You know what, I’m not going to do this with you, Hongbin. I tried being nice, I tried offering my friendship and you shot me down. So I’m going to go, because I actually have work to get back to.” 

Hongbin doesn’t understand why he did it, but he stepped in front of the door to stop the other’s departure. He looked up at him as though Sanghyuk wasn’t inches taller than him and far more broad with muscle that Hongbin had taken notice of when they were in college together. Hongbin didn’t know what he thought he would be accomplishing by keeping the other from leaving, or what he had to say more of by keeping him where he was. 

“Hongbin…” Sanghyuk warned. 

“Why did you want to be friends so badly?” The question hadn’t even been one that Hongbin had consciously been thinking of. He hadn’t wondered about it;  he figured he already knew the answer — that Sanghyuk had just wanted to undermine him and take work from him. 

Sanghyuk scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Seriously? You seriously want to ask me that  _ now _ . Why does it even matter? You turned down my offer and made it clear that you want little to do with me.” As easy as it would have been for Sanghyuk to bodily move Hongbin from his path — again, — Hongbin noticed that Sanghyuk was making no move to do just that. 

“Because it matters.” But did it? 

Another scoff and Sanghyuk was taking a step forward. Did he expect his size to intimidate Hongbin into backing down? Hongbin sure as hell wasn’t going to let it. He stood his ground and did his best not to tip his chin up. He had no choice but to angle his eyes towards Sanghyuk’s and he was sure that the way his jaw clenched directly caused the smirk that formed on the other’s mouth. 

“You  _ really _ want to know why I was so eager to be your friend when I saw you? You really want to know.” Hyuk asked rhetorically and took another step forward, closing the space between them. It caused Hongbin’s breath to pass more shallowly as he then had to tilt his chin up despite his efforts not to. “You’re telling me you never noticed in school?” 

“Noticed what?” His words did not hold the same bite that they had earlier. 

“If you hadn’t been so fucking oblivious, I would have said something back then.” Sanghyuk responded and Hongbin soon found himself backed up against the bathroom door with an arm on either side of him, caging him in. Yet, even if they weren’t there, Hongbin believed he was too enraptured by the look in Sanghyuk’s eyes to think about moving. “But you’re so… you’re even more aggravating than you were then.” There was a harshness to Sanghyuk’s voice that almost took Hongbin by surprise — but he supposed that the hostility was only expected after their tumultuous work relationship. 

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

Hongbin wasn’t sure what it looked like. A part of him was calling himself stupid for being so oblivious to the way that Sanghyuk had looked at him over all the time that they had known one another, but the other part of him was in straight-up denial. There was no way that Sanghyuk was about to do what he was clearly about to do. 

When the mouth is pressing to his, Hongbin is stock frozen for a negligible amount of time. It took seconds, really, for him to reach forward and grab fistfuls of Sanghyuk’s shirt. As much as he wanted to claim he didn’t entirely fall forward towards the other, the way he was clinging to him was impossible to deny. The half step forward Sanghyuk took did nothing to wake Hongbin from the daze he fell into when that mouth was working his own open and bringing another noise from him. It was a triumphant moment for the assaulter and yet Hongbin found himself eagerly pressing back for more. 

Yet, when he reached to curl his fingers around Sanghyuk’s neck to keep him close, large hands wrapped around his wrists and pressed them up against the door in a less than gentle motion. It has him gasping out and leaving himself open — quite literally — to Sanghyuk’s tongue when it pressed into his mouth. 

The next few moments were rushed and unclear to Hongbin as there is a hand working at pulling his dress shirt from his waistband and a single large hand keeping both of his pinned above his head. He couldn’t be sure if he was pushing against the hand that was touching him or if it was pushing him back against the door. 

“Sanghyuk…” He managed a harsh breath. The man’s mouth was at his neck, nipping unkindly at delicate skin. “We can’t...you have to stop.” 

“You don’t want me to stop.” The response is growled against his skin and Hongbin has half a mind to shout at the man. 

“Yes I d—” 

As he went to speak, to deny that he could want any of this, Sanghyuk’s thigh pressed in between his to apply pressure to his groin. It caused him to shudder. Involuntarily, he pushed back down against it. 

The action drew Sanghyuk’s face back to be level with his own. Their foreheads pressed together and Hongbin felt the hot breath from the other land on his moist lips. It only caused him to further feel aroused and he wished he could turn away from it. 

“You don’t want me to stop.” 

It was such a stark thing to be repeated. It caused Hongbin to feel a heat swell within him and he wished with all his might that he could deny it, but as he looked up into Sanghyuk’s eyes, there wasn’t a part of him that could muster up the strength that that would take. Instead, he’s leaning up to capture Sanghyuk’s mouth in a kiss that was more than breathtaking this time. It was borderline  _ angry _ . Hongbin responded with as much passion as Sanghyuk had when first kissing him, and this kiss didn’t end prematurely. 

The shirt was being removed from Hongbin’s waistband, the buttons ignored as Sanghyuk’s  _ too large  _ hand ran up his body and garnered an arcing motion from the smaller man. Hongbin was gasping and biting down in response to the greedy touch. It wasn’t something that he had consciously been aware he had done until a chuckle vibrated against his mouth and he had no way to dispute it, or even complain. Sanghyuk’s teeth tugged on his lower lip to keep him silenced. 

What words could be said in that moment anyways? Hongbin’s eyes flickered open to bare his own dilated pupils, finding that he was reflected in Sanghyuk’s heated gaze. 

There was nothing that needed to be said. 

Hongbin was grasping at Sanghyuk’s belt for a fumbling collection of seconds before he’s undone the loop and slid it from the buckle. His small hands were then working quickly to undo the fastenings and soon they were reaching in with every intention of touching  _ more _ . There was no argument on Sanghyuk’s part when his small fingers slip through the slit of his boxers to draw out the erection that was impossible to deny. There also wasn’t discussion on his part when Sanghyuk’s  _ larger _ hands had worked his pants undone and had one at his backside to grope the flesh there while the other slipped around his length in the same manner that Hongbin was touching him. It was a mutual act suddenly and Hongbin was far from caring that this was happening in the bathroom of their prospective workplace. 

This wasn’t an intimate act, or one of desperation or lust. Well, it was lustful, sure, but Hongbin knew this had more to do with the release of irritation and stress and dislike towards one another — they did still dislike one another, right? They weren’t doing this as lovers, and so no words were shared between them. Only rough kisses passed between their mouths and hot breaths exchanged. It was quick and it was dirty. It was mind-numbing, the way that the pleasure was causing Hongbin to see red, to feel lightheaded, to know nothing other than the way that Sanghyuk’s hand worked over him. It was a lot of stimulation in a short amount of time.

Hongbin believed that he came first — because when was the last time that he was touched? 

It was a blinding pleasure that caused him to gasp out a moan that was quickly swallowed by Sanghyuk’s mouth, the man shoving his tongue in deep to swallow his breath along with it. Hongbin didn’t realize that it was at that moment that Sanghyuk had reached his climax as well, spilling onto Hongbin’s hand that could hardly contain the mess.

Moments that seemed longer compared to the ones they just shared were passed by with a locked gaze and hot breaths, a nip to Hongbin’s bottom lip and a brush of their noses when Sanghyuk turned his head slightly. Words were still absent when the taller man finally pulls away and reaches for the paper towel dispenser to get them both cleaned off. 

Hongbin felt his cheeks were still aflame when he’s given something to clean his hand off and he was tucking himself away without looking at Sanghyuk. The bathroom felt stuffy, it felt hot and cramped as only their breaths echoed through the room. 

They got themselves in order in the next minute and Sanghyuk was staring down Hongbin for a moment more before he leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth. 

It didn’t consist of teeth or growls or a possessive tone. It was just a barely there kiss with a hand that caressed his cheek in the process. 

Sanghyuk reached for the door and let Hongbin leave first, though the shorter man found it hard to get his legs working as he shuffled forward and back out into the office that was bustling with noise and people and nearly overwhelmed him in the process. How all of that had been drowned out during their excursion was beyond him. 

Hongbin swallowed thickly as he hoped it was not obvious what had occured. He made the short trip back to his desk to resume his work and hoped that no one questioned the coincidence of Sanghyuk leaving the bathroom as well. 

He doesn’t notice the ever watchful gaze that was bright and amused from one Lee Jaehwan who caught the flustered way in which he left the bathroom followed by the way that Sanghyuk sauntered out too casually in an overcompensating way. 

*

Hongbin may have naively assumed that the tension would have died down after that… thing in the bathroom the previous week. He thought that there would be no need for the two of them to continue to be at each other’s throat for any reason. 

If anything, it only increased it. 

Hongbin felt his shoulder jostled as Sanghyuk walked past him and he didn’t even have to look to know who it was. He gritted his teeth together and glared into the man’s back as he made his way to the copy room without so much as a glance over his shoulder or an apology on his way there. 

Whatever possessed him to follow Sanghyuk into the bathroom must have returned and been what caused him to follow once again. He doesn’t know what came over him as he marched — though, not so aggressively because he didn’t need to be making a scene — to the copy room behind the taller man. He practically swung the door open and stared him down as he had the first time. 

This time, though, there was nothing to be said. 

Hongbin was the one who reached behind him to shut and lock the door once the room was confirmed to be empty. But it was Sanghyuk who moved forward in a rush of large muscles and a deadly stride that actually  _ lifted _ Hongbin off the ground, guiding his legs around his waist and pressing him to the wall next to the door. The kiss that was shared was equal at its initiation. Neither could tell who started it, but neither were questioning as they were once again pulling at lips with teeth and drowning in the taste of one another. 

Hongbin’s hands were gripping into Sanghyuk’s hair. He tugged at it and felt  _ triumphant _ in the moan that he had no choice but to swallow when it was filtered into his mouth. Sanghyuk wasn’t gentle in return, either. He ground his hips up against Hongbin’s ass in a possessive manner that had Hongbin seeing stars for a moment. It was such a sudden movement that lit his body on fire that he had no actual response to it. He had no way to breathe through the action when all of the air in his lungs was being siphoned by the other. 

This couldn’t last, though. It was such a public place to be doing this — the bathroom had been equally so, but that’d been different. Hongbin knew that it wouldn’t last and it was almost a relief that he didn’t have to say that to Sanghyuk who was already lowering him down to the floor even while the kiss continued in that demanding way it did. 

When the kiss did end, and when Sanghyuk did finally pull back from Hongbin, he wasn’t able to look at the other male. Hongbin found his gaze dropping to the floor even while he reached over to unlock the door to depart. He didn’t want to see that heated gaze from Sanghyuk as he had last time. And it was a relief when Sanghyuk didn’t force it. 

Hongbin was able to escape — such a harsh word when he had gladly followed the other into the room in the first place — without seeming to have aroused any suspicion of their activities. 

“Mr. Lee Hongbin!” 

Hongbin startled as he turned to face the man who suddenly appeared at his side — it wasn’t his fault if he was still caught up in the kiss that his lungs had not yet recovered from. He blinked at him with uncertainty as the grin on his face was just too daunting. 

“Lee...Jaehwan, right?” Hongbin asked in a tone that had him cursing himself mentally for. It sounded so weak and pathetic, not at all straightforward like he should be as a candidate for a position here. 

“Yes! Of HR. But that’s not important. I just wanted to see if everything was okay.” That smile on his face didn’t imply that that was the whole truth. 

Hongbin stuttered for a moment as the confusion and uncertainty grew. “Why...why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you went into the copy room and didn’t come out with anything.” It was a smirk at that point. Jaehwan was  _ smirking _ at him. 

“I—” 

The door behind Hongbin opened at that point. He hadn’t had time to take more than a handful of steps from the copy room when he’d been distracted by Jaehwan and so Sanghyuk just nearly stepped into him when he’d been looking down at the papers he  _ had _ gone in to retrieve in the first place. This only caused Jaehwan’s gaze to flicker between Hongbin’s face and over his shoulder to the much taller man. 

“Jaehwan!” Sanghyuk spoke with a pleasant tone of surprise. He stepped around Hongbin so he wasn’t standing behind him so starkly. “How’s it going?” 

“Oh, lovely! I was just talking to Hongbin here; you two are acquainted, I see! If I recall correctly, you both went to the same school?” The glint in his eye was impossible to ignore and Hongbin was barely able to stand his ground and meet the gaze when it returned to him every few moments. 

“Yeah. We took a lot of the same classes.” Sanghyuk confirmed and Hongbin felt like cursing him out for some reason — as they really shouldn’t make it any more obvious that they’d  _ clearly _ been up to no good in the copy room. The admission nearly spilled from his lips before Jaehwan was gleefully taking his departure. 

“Oh good, then you have some friendly competition!” Yes, friendly… “Well, anyways. I should get back to work. It was nice to officially meet you, Hongbin. Hyuk-ah, I’ll see you around!” 

Hongbin barely had the mind enough to step out of the way when Jaehwan made it clear he was heading into the scene of the crime. It only made Hongbin flush further. He turned his eyes towards Sanghyuk who did have the smallest of smirks on his. 

“He’s my older brother’s best friend. But don’t worry, it doesn’t give me an edge at all. He’s not in charge of the decision.” 

“I see.” He spoke evenly, though would deny up and down that his voice quivered slightly. He was still shaky from the kiss — a thing he’d never admit to. “I have to work.” He stated so suddenly and turned just as quickly, ignoring the chuckle that followed him as he made it back to his cubicle to  _ attempt  _ to work on  _ something _ for the rest of the day. 

He didn’t get anything done. 

*

“Hongbin!”

Said man turned to the sound of his name, looking over his shoulder to see Sanghyuk taking long strides to catch up with him. Though, instead of stopping when he reached his side, he motioned for Hongbin to continue walking. So he did. 

“What is it?” Hongbin asked. He felt unsure at that moment when Sanghyuk hadn’t explained the purpose of their somewhat hurried pace. He tried not to look so suspicious or obvious even though he felt that every pair of eyes were on them — which was unlikely given their melding with the crowd and distancing from their place of work.

“Just keep walking. Your place.” Sanghyuk spoke evenly. The back of his hand just barely brushing against Hongbin’s as they continued side by side. They were so close and as much as Hongbin wished he could push Sanghyuk away and tell him to get on with his own business because he was tired and really didn’t want to put up with whatever Sanghyuk had in store for him that day, he found that he simple couldn’t. This was bound to be another instance in which Hongbin was left questioning his self-control and the desires he had kept under wraps for so many years now. 

Hongbin didn’t speak all the while he led Sanghyuk back to his place without any complaints or arguments. He should have told the man to ‘ _ piss off _ ’ and to  _ ‘go away _ ’ because this  _ could not _ happen again. And yet…

He didn’t do any of those things. 

What he did end up doing was taking Sanghyuk back to his place. What he ended up doing was letting Sanghyuk step inside and set his things down. What he let happen was Sanghyuk removing his jacket and his button down shirt. What he didn’t stop was when Sanghyuk picked him up again and pressed him against the wall of the hall of his meager apartment. 

He didn’t swallow his moans. He didn’t stop his wanton noises or the way he grabbed at Sanghyuk. 

He was rolling his body against the other man who held him up so effortlessly. He wasn’t stopping how Sanghyuk’s hands were quickly divesting him of his clothing. He wouldn’t be able to recall later when they had lost all of their clothing or how he ended up on his back in his bedroom. 

Sanghyuk’s mouth was hot as it travelled across his skin and Hongbin was gasping out excessively with his breaths that did not fill his lungs. There was a heat that was burning through him and he had a feeling that only Sanghyuk could placate it. 

“Hyuk—” Hongbin breathed out at one point; the sound was daunting as it was the first word spoken since entering his apartment. 

It drew Sanghyuk’s gaze back to him. His lips were swollen and glistening with saliva as he had been working his way over Hongbin’s neck and collarbones. His eyes were dilated as he stared down at the man. All of it only made Hongbin squirm underneath him. 

“What are— what are we doing?” He asked in an equal whisper while watching and feeling the way that Sanghyuk settled himself further between his thighs, guiding either up on the sides of him. 

That wasn’t a question that Hongbin  _ really _ wanted an answer to; questions like those broke the mood and ruined the act and Hongbin knew that while he didn’t know  _ what _ this was, he didn’t want it to stop. 

“Do you have a condom?” 

It wasn’t the response that Hongbin had expected, but it was better than he had hoped. 

His hair was slightly shaggy and plastering to his forehead as he nodded and pointed to the bedside table where Sanghyuk wasted no time in reaching over for. He pulled out a condom without hesitation, without question, and he went as far to help himself to the bottle of lubricant that was in there as well. 

This was actually happening. Hongbin found himself looking in a state of shock as Sanghyuk doesn’t pause in any of his actions. Before he knew it, he had one leg propped up on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, his entire body exposed and the knowledge of that would normally cause him to flush with a sense of shame or embarrassment didn’t even touch on the shock that continued to plague him. And of course he as no interest in stopping. 

Or, he thought that that fact has been obvious. 

Sanghyuk has slicked his finger with the lube and was sitting on his knees in between Hongbin’s plush thighs, the flesh of them almost tensing when Sanghyuk was pressing that digit against his entrance. It caused him to flush further, but Sanghyuk doesn’t do more quite yet. 

“Hongbin…” Another word. It sounds like a shout in the silent room. “You can tell me to stop...if you don’t want this.” 

The fact that Hongbin would have to clarify that this was something he consented to was enough to make him realize that maybe he wasn’t being all that clear in his expressions and reactions. It was hardly fair to Sanghyuk for him to look as unresponsive as he was being. But since he has been laid out on his back, he was stunned into a state of shock that they had actually ended up like this. 

But hadn’t it be leading to this?

Hongbin didn’t want to stop. He shifted his hips to encourage Sanghyuk’s finger and he releases a soft whisper of a noise leave him. His lips part and his fingers reached up to curl around Sanghyuk’s thigh, grasping the muscle with his small hand. 

“I don’t want to stop, Hyuk. Please…” It was such a vulnerable thing for him to do, to put himself out there like that and he closed his eyes when he felt the pressure of Sanghyuk’s finger  _ finally _ press into him. It was incredibly jarring to feel himself be entered by anything after such a long intentional dry spell — why had he  _ ever _ decided to be celibate?

Hongbin’s back arched when that finger sank further into his body. It was such an intense feeling for something so simple and he didn’t mean to tense up, but he hadn’t been able to help himself. He only relaxed when Sanghyuk’s hand started to caress his thigh and hip as he had wrapped around his leg to keep it up on his shoulder. 

“You have to relax...breathe for me, baby.” Sanghyuk practically  _ purred _ . The intimacy of it wasn’t lost on Hongbin and yet he could do nothing more than listen and obey. His body fell back to the bed and his muscles relaxed under Sanghyuk’s gentle touch. It only allowed him to be opened up more, in the most literal sense. 

Time stood still as Sanghyuk worked his body open with a generous amount of lubricant. Hongbin couldn’t even recall if he experienced any pain in those moments that he was being prepared for something greater than just those fingers that had honestly worked quite amazing pleasure in his body. He could only imagine just how amazing it would feel to have  _ Sanghyuk _ inside of him after all this build up — both that evening and the entire dance that had landed them in bed together like it had.

When the moments eventually continued to slide by, Hongbin found himself growing further restless. His body felt the intense heat that was successfully working through him. His skin perspired in the slightest and each time Sanghyuk’s fingers  _ just _ barely teased against that spot inside of him, his cock twitched against his stomach.

“No more, Hyuk,” it was a whisper from Hongbin, his nails near clawing at his skin by that time. He couldn’t take it anymore and he had been purposefully avoiding the intense gaze that the other man seemed to be directing at him. It was something that would have made him feel even hotter — why did Sanghyuk have to do everything that only made it  _ harder _ to breathe?

Words were absent again during the next minute when Sanghyuk pulled his hand away from between Hongbin’s thighs to slip the condom onto the head of his cock. Hongbin wouldn’t even try to deny how his eyes fell to the phallus and his tongue had automatically slid across his lips in a clear show of desire. 

“Maybe next time.”

Hongbin’s eyes flickered up to see a smirk on Sanghyuk’s face and it made him burn inside further, this time with a twist of pleasurable embarrassment; that was new. 

“Are you ready?” 

How was Hongbin supposed to answer that with anything other than a curse of Sanghyuk’s entire lineage because he wasn’t yet inside of him? With a nod. 

As much as Hongbin had tried to keep even and relaxed, his body tenses up at the initial push into his body. It took his breath away and left him gasping and scrambling at the bedding when pulling at Sanghyuk’s thigh did nothing to hurry him up. It was honestly a lot of pleasure and Hongbin quickly realized that the lengthy manner in which Sanghyuk had gone about to prepare him really just meant that when he pushed in, he could  _ sink _ into him entirely with one push of his hips — as slow as it might have been. 

Only when the only space between them consisted of latex did Sanghyuk lower himself over Hongbin, but he kept that leg up on his shoulder, creating an angle that made it so  _ some _ part of Sanghyuk was pressed up against that delightfully pleasurable spot inside of him and he could  _ scream  _ at how it was equal to direct teasing no matter how one looked at it. 

Sanghyuk dropped his forehead to Hongbin’s and their eyes locked in a too intimate way yet Hongbin found it impossible for him to look away. Their breath was equally hot and mixing together in a shared space across the others lips. 

Without thinking, as he normally wasn’t so bold, Hongbin reached down to press his hand into Sanghyuk’s ass, urging him forward and just a  _ bit _ deeper. It caused him to gasp out and let loose a noise that Sanghyuk seemed to appreciate for he shifted his hips again in hopes of garnering the same sound from him once more. And thankfully, from that point on, it didn’t stop. 

Hongbin’s noises never ceased and even though Sanghyuk was minimal in his own, his breaths were fanning hot against Hongbin’s mouth in the moments that they didn’t kiss near frantically through the motions that have Hongbin whimpering when they pressed deeply into him. It was a lot of sensation, a lot of  _ new _ things that he had never experienced before. It wasn’t just overwhelming. Somehow, Sanghyuk surpassed that with every increasing forceful thrust and by the time that Hongbin thought he’d be screaming, there was just an absence of noise as air became more important for him to have. 

He wasn’t even conscious of the fact that he reached down between their bodies to touch himself. He hardly realized the change in pleasure because the touch didn’t add  _ all _ that much to the overwhelming sensations that were assaulting him in a near unbearable way. 

When the pleasure started to mount to something greater than Hongbin could handle, he was briefly coherent enough to notice that Sanghyuk spoke against his neck as he continued to thrust. The words weren’t clear, they didn’t make much sense to him, but the hot breath that fanned across his skin had him reaching that peak he couldn’t hide from. 

The moments that followed were a haze of pleasure and forceful pushes that had his body inching up the bed until he reached up to grab the headboard — if only to make sure he wasn’t rammed into the headboard as it was clear Sanghyuk was chasing his own orgasm. And Hongbin knew when it was reached because of how Sanghyuk gasped his name and dug his fingers into his thigh and waist and completely pushed into Hongbin like his life depended on it. 

In the time after their very impromptu rendezvous, Hongbin had wondered if Sanghyuk would get up and leave since he had clearly found what he had wanted and taken it without hesitating; he wondered if Sanghyuk would no longer see a reason to stick around him. They didn’t even like each other, did they? 

All of those thoughts had been brushed aside when Sanghyuk had taken delicate care to clean him up and lay him down. Sanghyuk’s large hand rubbed at his hip to soothe the aching joint when he had gathered Hongbin into his arms and covered them up. There was an intimacy to this act that surpassed having the man inside of him. Hongbin didn’t want to pull away from it, though. He also didn’t want to speak to ruin it. He’d let it be. 

He’d figure it out in the morning. 


End file.
